Reincarnation! Bonnie and Clyde
by Peter is Pan
Summary: Sequel to Kurosaki et Jeagerjacques. After seeing the biography on two outlaws a couple believes they are the reincarnation of the adored Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Grimmichi


**I FINALLY MADE THE TRANSLATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Be happy I took the time to translate it!**

**You must read Kurosaki et Jeagerjacques and the song lyrics to get this story!**

**Ignore the song until you finish reading the story or it will seriously confuse you. I gave the characters the names of the people they represented in the first one.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**I hope that isn't too confusing**

_*******_

_**You read the history **_

_**Of Jesse James**_

_**How he lived**_

_**How he died**_

"Did you see that?" The orange haired teen pointed to the TV screen.

"We both saw it Bonnie!" The older man growled and jumped off the couch beginning to pace around the bare living room. Bonnie gulped in another lungful of air before he stood up shaking.

"I'm officially creeped out Clyde." He said as the Clyde wrapped his arms around the smaller male, cooing softly.

"Its okay, shhhhhhh calm down Bonnie. What are you so scared of?"

"They looked just like us, in the pictures, and our friends. What the heck is going on?" Bonnie clutched the black shirt and murmured into the other's chest. Clyde slowly stroked the boy's bright orange hair. Bonnie's trembling figure began to relax from the gentle treatment to his head. Clyde lowered a hand a lifted Bonnie's chin. The man smirked as the next words left his mouth.

"I don't know about you but I'm interested. Want to go to the library?"

_**You liked that, eh?**_

_**You asked for more**_

_**And well**_

_**Listen to the history**_

_**Of Bonnie and Clyde**_

"Are you serious?!" A young busty green haired woman shouted with a shocked look on her face. Bonnie brought a hand to his face quieted her. The woman's companion was a man with snow hair and paper white skin. His yellow eyes had a flicker of curiosity but were bathed in boredom. The woman turned to the albino and yelled

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear what Bonnie said William?" The albino scowled in annoyance.

"It's a load of bullshit if ya ask me."

"William Daniel 'Deacon' Jones! Bonnie never lies! Ever! On his life as a Parker!"

"Aw, shut it Blanche. I wasn't talkin' about Bonnie, I was talkin' about Clyde's load of shit. Sure we're a gang, Barrow Gang, swell aren't we? But not a gang, gang like the Jeagerjacques Gang!" W.D. declared reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

"Will, we're in a library." Bonnie said, allay, looking at the towers of books around their table.

"Quiet Bonnie I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't boss me around." Bonnie looked away submissively. Clyde curled his upper lip in a snarl showing sharp canines and grabbed the albino's shirt. He ripped the cancer stick from the pale lips and tossed it on the ground.

"Don't you dare tell my lover what do, asswipe! You open your ears and listen! When Bonnie tells ya something ya do it! Got it? Or you're gonna have to deal with me!"

The pale man averted his gaze and glowered at the table.

"Fine. Have it your way Barrow, you are the boss after all."

"You better believe I'm the boss. You're only in the gang because I'm letting ya, I could kick your sorry ass out anytime!" He shoved W.D. back with vigor feeling a wave of satisfaction as he landed on the table with a thud. The man let an audible 'oof' as his back made contact with the rigid wood. Blanche was busy hugging Bonnie saying 'mean Willy's just grumpy-wumpy' and the carrot top was trying to push the woman away.

"Blanche!" The woman let go and stood at attention,

"Yes Big Brother sir!"

"Go find some books about the outlaws." She saluted him before running off down a hallway of books.

_**So then**_

_**Clyde had a girlfriend**_

_**She's beautiful and**_

_**Her name is Bonnie**_

_**The two of the formed**_

_**The gang Barrow**_

_**Their names**_

_**Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

A loud slam jerked Bonnie awake from his sleepy state. Blanche proudly stood over a pile of thick hardcover books. "Well?" She asked the yawning Bonnie.

"These aren't picture books right?" Blanche's face lit with shock.

"No!" She opened a dusty book and showed him the pages. "See? _WORDS_!" Bonnie nodded slowly. They had been in the library the whole day looking for information. One of two things would happen when they would find the books.

-Blanche would bring books only filled with photos, which only shocked the gang even more on the close resemblance.

-The book would be missing or too high on the shelves.

"Where's Willy?" She asked.

"Outside. He said he needed a smoke."

"Where's Clyde?" Bonnie pointed to the floor next to him where a sleeping Clyde was curled up, drooling as he snored softly.

"Are all Barrows this useless? Geez I could be home right now sleeping on my comfy bed." W.D.'s voice sighed in irritation as he rounded the corner that lead to the group. He walked over to Clyde and kicked the peaceful man in the side. Clyde woke up and hissed grabbing his side. Cyan blue eyes lit with fury locked onto amused golden ones.

"What was that for Jones?"

"We found the God damn books, Barrow. Now get to it! I want to get home!"

_**But when I knew Clyde**_

_**Formerly**_

_**He was a loyal guy**_

_**Straight and Honest**_

_**You have to believe**_

_**That it was society**_

_**That ultimately ruined me**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

"Lets see what we've got here." Blanche singsonged as she opened a book. W.D. stood next to her sitting figure and Bonnie sat in Clyde's lap across the table.

"So they were a couple that were smitten immediately……………awwwwwwwwww! Just like you two!" Bonnie blushed brightly while Clyde smirked.

"Was it for my looks or badass attitude?" Blanche waved a finger.

"Actually it was love."

"Love?" Clyde snorted in disbelief.

"Yep, love just plain old love turned a young man into an outlaw. Same with you two. If Bonnie never met you, Clyde, he would probably be the biggest scholar the world has ever known!" Clyde looked down at the table, a feeling of grief washed over him. It was true. If Bonnie had never agreed to help Blanche carry food home from the store they would have never met. Maybe he should've tried to push Bonnie away harder, but he couldn't help it. They both were equally in the same love filled state.

"There! Ya see? You're in it too!" Blanche's voice broke into his thoughts. W.D. was staring angrily at a column of words.

"Hichigo Shirosaki! You are both identical!" She giggled. W.D. threw his hands up and shouted

"Why me? Why do I have to be brought into this freaky thing?"

"I'm in it too! See, Neliel, she is soooooooooo me! We're both pretty and intelligent!"

_**What haven't they written**_

_**About me and her?**_

_**They claimed we killed**_

_**In cold blood**_

_**That's not funny**_

_**But we really are obliged**_

_**To quiet someone who starts yelling**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

"This book has everything! Pictures, the names of banks they held up, people they murdered, associates, hideouts, you name it!" Bonnie said as he flipped through the pages of a worn out book called, _The Trail's End, The Life of Ichigo and Grimmjow. _"Look at this picture Clyde." Bonnie murmured pointing to a picture of a young brown haired man with honey eyes and a scheming smile. Underneath the picture in bold words said **Aizen Sosuke.**

"He looks exactly like Roy." Bonnie winced at the name of his old boyfriend. Clyde, sensing his lover's distress turned the page and laughed upon seeing the picture of a lanky man with long black hair sneering at the camera.

"Blanche look!" The girl dropped her argument she was currently engaged in with Jones and ran over. She chuckled and pointed at the picture.

"Oh my! He looks just like Buck!"

_**Each time that a policeman hears**_

_**That a garage or bank was held up**_

_**For the police it's not a mystery**_

_**Its signed Clyde Barrow, Bonnie Parker**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

"God damn look at the list of criminal acts. It could go on forever!" Clyde added thoughtful as they looked down at the things Ichigo and Grimmjow did.

"The police must've been going insane! One thing after another, Jesus." W.D. whistled and ruffled Bonnie's orange locks.

"Good on ya kiddo." Bonnie growled and flicked the pale hand away.

"Well now that we have this information, what do we do?" W.D. said leaning against a bookcase. Clyde paused his reading. What were they supposed to do with it?

"Did really even need it all?" Clyde asked Bonnie who seemed deep in thought.

"Maybe you guys wanted to learn about your past lives." Blanche suggested. Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Past lives?"

"Ever heard of reincarnation?"

_**Now each time we try to settle down**_

_**To move peacefully into a home**_

_**In three days there's that tac tac tac**_

_**Of machine guns **_

_**Coming back to attack us**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

"Reincarnation? Little sis are you feeling okay?" Clyde asked wrapping his arms around Bonnie's waist.

"I'm fine, but doesn't the beginning of their adventure seem a bit familiar?"

"What about it?" Clyde questioned looking interested.

"Being smitten immediately and holding up garages? We've done that! Its almost like history is repeating itself!"

"So what if it is? I don't see any trouble in robbing a few banks I need the money." W.D. muttered shutting his eyes.

"Jones, Hichigo and Grimmjow murdered several people! Not to mention the couple were gunned down at the end of their adventure! You want that to happen?!" Blanche gasped. W.D. opened one eye and shrugged.

"Hichigo died too! He was slain in a quarrel over a woman!" W.D.'s eyes snapped open.

"What?" He retorted. Blanche smiled and chortled happily.

"That got your attention. They all died at some time. Nel was one of the only gang members that died naturally."

"So what do we do?" Clyde asked resting his head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"What do you mean? We stop the crime spree."

_**One of these days we will fall together**_

_**Me, I don't give a damn**_

_**It's for Bonnie I tremble**_

_**What does it matter if they do me in?**_

_**Me, Bonnie, I tremble for Clyde Barrow**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

Everyone looked at Bonnie who had stated the intelligent answer. "I mean if we are reliving our past lives then we should just stop." Clyde let out a growl and stared at him.

"Bonnie the only reason I'm doing this is to get back at the prison I was just released from. You don't know what it was like in that hell hole." Bonnie shifted and turned around in his lap.

"I know" He gently placed a chaste kiss on Clyde's brow and smiled lightly.

"But you've got to let it go. If you were to die I wouldn't know what I'd do. I'd probably have to kill myself."

"Oh no you wouldn't! Because its you that needs safeguarded from danger."

"No Clyde. Its you. You're letting revenge rule your life! If you really wanted to keep me out of danger you would have to put yourself out of it, because I'm not leaving you." Bonnie finished firmly staring at Clyde. He looked at his young lover seeing the cold heart truth in those chocolate pools. It was always there, it told him how his revenge was for naught and marked the beginning of the end. Even though it was his own score to settle he would drag the love of his life down with him. Bonnie didn't deserve that. He merited a long life, which he had worked hard at until they met each other. Remorse welled up in his chest and he averted his gaze. He would never get the contentment of destroying the prison system if it led to the end of the only one who brought him so much pleasure now. If he had to give up something it would have be the retribution he sought before in his past life as Grimmjow. The man had chosen reprisal over affection and that had been his down fall. He would not make that same mistake again.

Because Bonnie and Clyde were here to stay.

_**Anyway, they couldn't get away anymore**_

_**The only solution was to die**_

_**But more than one**_

_**Followed them to Hell when**_

_**They died**_

_**When they are dead,**_

_**Clyde Barrow and Bonnie Parker**_

"You're right Bonnie. Grimmjow had made the decision to die and ignored the fact that he had decided Ichigo's fate too. I however am not choosing yours, never again will I control your life like I used too." A warm smile graced Clyde's features and a small tear of bliss fell from the overjoyed tea eyes. Clyde and Bonnie both leaned forward and met in a fiery show of passion when there lips connected. Bonnie wrapped his hands around the other's neck desperate to get more of teal haired ex-criminal. Clyde responded equally putting his hands on both sides of Bonnie's shoulders and pulled the teen closer. Blanche watched and sighed happily while W.D. sneered

"What you're chickening out?" Clyde didn't respond and just kissed Bonnie deeper. W.D. scoffed and turned around sticking his hands in his pockets.

"There's a rehabilitation center nearby." Blanche called to him not looking at him. W.D. stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"If you're interested." Blanche faced him. W.D. smirked.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Well, Buck and I will always welcome you at home." W.D.'s face fell and he swung around and stormed out of the library. Blanche looked over to the infatuated couple with a small grin.

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

"Clyde's right. The solution wasn't only death."

_***_

**I hope that wasn't too confusing**

**And yes I made the pictures colored even though they're supposed to be in black and white.**

**Who was who**

**Bonnie Parker was Ichigo**

**Clyde Barrow was Grimmjow**

**William Daniel 'Deacon' Jones was Hichigo**

**(Note: Because I made Nel Grimmjow's sister there was no Buck Barrow. Instead I made it Blanche Barrow and Marvin 'Buck' Caldwell)**

**Bennie Iva 'Blanche' Caldwell/Barrow was Nel**

**Roy Thornton was Aizen**

**Marvin 'Buck' Caldwell/Barrow was Nnoitra**

**Research these people if you don't know who they are. It helps a LOT.**

**For those who still don't get the story here is its summary**

**Ichigo, Grimmjow, and the gang were reincarnated to try and not make the same mistakes that led to their violent end. So they decide they aren't going to rob anymore. **

**HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!**

**Wait really fast.**

**When Clyde was jailed at age of 20 for robbery at the Eastern Prison Farm in Texas. There the convict, Ed Crowder, sexually assaulted him in the showers. So since I made Grimmjow, Clyde Barrow, I unintentionally made him get raped! Poor Grimmy D:**

**Grimmjow: You bitch! You planned this didn't you?!**

**Me: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flees* BE SURE TO LOOK OUT THE THIRD INSTALLMENT 'Life of an addict, W.D. Jones'!**


End file.
